Amor Voluntas Triumphare
by Shego2Drakken
Summary: Two years after Amor Vincit Omina, a detective that rivals Basil of Baker Street, helped by three heroines, is left to deal with one of the biggest questions on everyone's mind, and especially for one mouse: What happened to Professor Ratigan?
1. In The Beginning

Amor Vincit Omina © skyechan  
The names Hercule Poirot and Hastings © Agatha Christie  
Basil & everyone else from the movie © Disney/Eve Titus  
Captain Jack Sparrow © Disney  
James Thanadis, Shina, Tala, Veeken, Des © me

--------------------------------------------

August 15, 2002/June 5, 1901  
  
It's been approximately three years since I was shuttled into this dimension. Duty, they said. I, personally, am sick of the drudgery of waiting for recent news. But I have a feeling things are about to change very soon. I can feel it in my bones, and I am usually never wrong about this kind of thing...  
  
But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here. I guess I should calm down for a moment and explain.  
  
For anyone who happens to read this journal (heaven forbid!): My name is James Thanadis, aka Hercule Poirot.  
  
Now, you may ask: "Why did you take the name of a fictional detective?" The answer: Because I was bored!!!  
  
I was hired by GJ, and was sent off to this universe, apparently as "security", even though I was one of their best agents. Yes, even better than that git, Will Du. Eventually, my partner Shina and I got bored, so we set ourselves up as detectives for hire, keeping up where Basil of Baker Street leaves off.  
  
Of course I've met him before. The first time we met, I thought he was an egotistical git, like a rodent Rimmer. But lately, he seems... odd. The once arrogant personality has been lessened as of late, like a fire that has been doused by water. Sometimes he seems to have other things on his mind and ignores his surroundings, excepting when he's on a case.  
  
Moving off-topic, there appears to be a new face in Cambridge's staff, a man by the name of Adrian Elessar. He's a good person, yet I can't help feel a little creeped out by him. He seems to be secretly bearing a great secret, something that would do him more harm than good....  
  
I'll have to wrap this up. Someone's at the door.

--------------------------------------------

James put down his pen, and picked up his fake mustache. Carefully, the kangaroo rat secured the fake black moustache onto his face, making sure it wouldn't fall off in case he had to do some heavy-duty running. He glanced up at the white mouse sitting in the chair. "Could you get that, 'Hastings'?"  
  
The mouse groaned. "Next time, I'm gonna have to be Ariadne Oliver", 'he' muttered in a female voice.  
  
Hastings opened the door to reveal a strange dark tan mouse. Though he was wearing a almost normal Victorian era suit, his hair was braided like a pirate's. "'Allo, mate."  
  
"Um... hello", Hastings said, trying not to stare.  
  
"This wouldn't be the home of Hercule Poirot, would it, mate?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good", the mouse said promptingly. Striding past him, he sat down in the chair opposite Hercule, who regarded him like something that got scraped off the bottom of someone's shoe.  
  
"And you are?", his eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm afraid I've gotten a bit ahead of myself, mate. Name's Cap'n Jack Sparrow."  
  
"_The_ Captain Jack Sparrow? The one who was rumored to help Professor Ratigan on his infamous journeys?"  
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't say that out loud, actually", the mouse said, smirking. "Contrary to popular belief, I happen to _like_ staying out of jail."  
  
"Ah", Hercule mused, "I thought so. So, what is your problem?"  
  
"Well, you do remember that the Professor disappeared about two years ago, savvy?"  
  
"Yes", Hercule said, frowning. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, therein lies the goal of my proposition: Find what happened to Professor Ratigan."  
  
**_Tsuzuku..._**

--------------------------------------------

Okay, that was short, but it'll get better (hopefully).


	2. Life In Retrospect

AN: Here's the next chapter! Beware the Ratigan angst... Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!

-------------------------

"Always be mindful of the present, but never forget your past, because it has a nasty way of biting you in the tail when you least expect it." -Me  
  
-------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, Adrian Elessar, aka Professor James Ratigan, woke up from a terrifying nightmare. He quickly glanced around the room. Nothing. Just the stillness, and the pale lantern that was the moon. He sighed, and sank back onto the bed.  
  
He had been having very sparse nightmares like this ever since he had secretly reformed. Sometimes about being revealed for who he really was, other times fearing for others close to him.  
  
It was at these times when he realized the irony of how he converted.  
  
But who was this converter? It certainly wasn't any friend of his...  
  
It was the detective. Basil of Baker Street.  
  
Ratigan sighed again. Even though he put his past as a rogue and a scoundrel behind him, it still scared him to pieces. But his fears were obviously baseless. Nothing had happened, and he was certain nothing ever would. Besides, those days were behind him, and he intended to _keep_ it that way.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Are you ready to go, Shina?", James asked. Silence. "Shina?"  
  
He heard the door open. "Yes?", Shina asked in her male voice. "But he's busy-"  
  
"But it's important", an unfamiliar female voice asked from another room.  
  
In the other room, Shina sighed in her normal voice. "All right, I'll let you in."  
  
In stepped a female rat, strangely feline in appearance, walked calmly in, carrying a nondescript remote control, followed by a normal rat, and, strangely enough, a humanized wolf/dog hybrid. While the normal rat and the wolf looked around, the rat/feline hybrid walked towards him. "And you are?", James asked with a hint of curiousity in his voice.  
  
"Excuse me, sir" the girl said, bowing slightly, "but I came to have you examine this device."  
  
"That is all well and good, but _who are you_?"  
  
The girl smirked, which was strangely chilling. "My name is Veeken Salmakia Ratigan."  
  
**Tsuzuku...**


	3. A Team Is Formed

Yes, I've finally decided to update this story! w00t! And because everyone's wondering:

Name: Captain Jack Sparrow  
Race: Human (Rat in the GMD world)  
Age: Unknown  
Gender: Male  
Bio: When the crew of the Black Pear went their separate ways on relatively good terms (that stupid song aside), Captain Jack Sparrow apparently disappeared. While it is said that some of his first crew murdered him, no one knew the truth. When he reached Tortuga, he was discovered by Historical Justice, who hired him for a strange mission. Apparently the Ratigans in many dimensions were starting to show signs of supernatural abilities, and villains were attempting to harness these powers for themself. Now an agent, Captain Jack Sparrow advised Ratigan on matters of travel, no matter whether it was a sneak attack, or an escape. Ratigan was impressed by his cunning, and considered him a trusted ally, up until he strangely disappeared two years ago...

Figuring that something must have happened that would have Ratigan hide out for awhile, Jack set sail, looking for adventure wherever it may have hidden. But the doubt of what happened lingered in his mind, and he finally decided to search for the answers... with a little help of course. Knowing he couldn't go to the detective, knowing his hatred of Ratigan and _not_ knowing of Basil's parts in the events leading to his disappearance, he decided to go to the detective Hercule Poirot. Of course, this is where the story starts...

--------------------------------------------

"So", James mused, "this is the famed daughter of Ratigan himself."

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?"

"Ah...." He had glanced at the girl's glare and spotted a confidence that could light a fire at ten paces. "Eep."

"I thought so. So what's up?"

"Listen, I happen to be on a very important case, and I don't need you..." He paused. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"We needed help repairing something, and they told us you could help."

"Oh..." He was expecting something a little bigger. "Well, like I said, I was in the middle of a case, and-"

"Oh, don't worry, I can wait. Do you need help?"

"Well..."

But Shina pushed him aside. "Well, if you want to help, sure."

"All right", Veeken said, smiling.

"What's the problem?", the normal rat (Des), asked without bothering to look up from her examination of a scarlet kimono, covered with Chinese dragons.

"Well, it seems that one Jack Sparrow-"

"_The_ Jack Sparrow?", Des inquired, looking up.

"How should _I_ know?", James muttered irritably. "Anyway, Ratigan apparently disappeared two years ago, and this Jack Sparrow wants me to find him."

"Hm", Veeken muttered, amused. "Gone?"

"Yeah", James. "Vanished. Apparently, a few days after abducting Basil of Baker Street, the Professor disappeared. No notes, no clues, nothing."

Now Veeken was confused. "It would be like Ratigan to vanish like that. But why?" She sighed. "What's the plan?"

"First, we have to talk to this 'Jack Sparrow'. This man may know more than he lets on..."

_**Tsuzuku...**_

--------------------------------------------

Well, now on to updating "James Bond? Not Likely". Anyway, Read and Review!


End file.
